One Night At The Yule Ball
by Tiftaf02387
Summary: After Hermione and Ron get in a fight at the Yule Ball, who will be there to comfort her, no other than Draco Malfoy? N/A: I really don't know the rating so I just put K


**Author Note: **

**I don't own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p>"He's using you," the red head,Ronald Weasley told Hermione Granger trying to keep calm, as they walked out of the Great Hall after the wonderful Yule Ball that was and is still being held.<p>

"How dare you," Hermione yelled at Ron. "Besides I can take care of myself!"

"Doubt it!" Ron replied without a breath, "He's way too old."

That's what tipped it off for Hermione, she was ready to get away from Ron, and cry, "What, what is that what you think?"

They reached the entrance hall and started heading towards the stairs nearby.

Ron still trying to his the fact that he was not really mad, but jealous, "Yeah, yeah that's what I think."

"You know the solution then don't you," Hermione yelled at Ron, sad and shocked. From this they both stopped next to the steps.

Again without hesitation Ron said, "Go on."

Hermione now had tears forming in her eyes and shot out, "Next times there is a ball, puck up the courage and ask me, before somebody else does, and not as a last resort!"

Silence creped in-between their conversation for the first time.

"Well… th-that's completely off the point- Harry," Ron shuddered tell he say Harry bubbly walking his way towards them.

With Ron calling Harry's name, Hermione whipped around and say Harry the same as Ron did. Harry walked up to Hermione and stopped. The second he laid his feet solid on the ground without moving Hermione yelled out to Harry, "Were have you been? Never mind, off to bed, both of you!"

This got Harry's attention and looked at both Hermione and Ron in wonder. Harry then set off behind Hermione to Ron, and started up the stairs.

"They get scarier when they get older," Ron called out as him and Harry walked up the stairs.

Hermione fiercely whipped herself around to Ron starting to go after him, but stopped and yelled loud and clear, "Ron, you spoiled everything!"

Once Harry and Ron were safely to the top of the stairs Harry asked in the distance what happen.

For Hermione she sat down on the first three steps, took off her shoes and started to cry. In the distance, in the Great Hall music from the Weird Sisters could be heard. Not to Hermione pleasure the song was a happy slow song, but what Hermione didn't know is hidden behind the wall in the Great Hall was a certain blonde hair boy.

He didn't hear anything from Hermione and Ron or in this case Harry either, he stepped one foot forward and out into the Entrance Hall. He looked around to see if any of the trio was around, tell he landed eyes on the burnet girl, sitting on the steps hiding her crying face.

Draco walked closer to Hermione and let out, "Well, well, well if it isn't Granger."

To this Hermione looked up to find Draco smirking at her with pleasure.

Hermione looked down at the floor and said, "Go away Malfoy!"

Draco stepped a couple more steps towards her and said, "Did Krum break your heart, or was it Weasel?"

Hermione tried to ignore Draco and his insults.

"I'm guessing it both! I think Krum realized you were a mud blood, and Weasel decided to break your heart on top of it all," Draco told her smirking. He then chuckled and said, "At least that is what I would have done."

Hermione locked her jaw madly into place and looked at Draco, "If it was me

Malfoy, I would have never imagined of coming to the ball with you in the first place, tell Parkinson that for me, and how she was brainless."

Draco's face changed from pleasure to mad, "To tell you mud blood, I will do now suck thing, because it wasn't-"

Hermione cut him off by, "Malfoy, just glue your mouth shut and walk away!"

None of them said a word; all that could be heard around them was, people talking, and the music coming from the Great Hall. Hermione continued to cry in her hands, and Draco stared at her still mad.

"I have to say, I was only going to joke with you to get the truth out of you. The other then that, if I did not know it was you I would have comfort you," Draco said, coming more closer to Hermione and now placing a foot on the first step, and putting his hands in his pockets. Hermione looked up at Draco; both just stared at each other for a long moment. The thought of when Hermione first seen Draco came to Hermione's mind.

Professor McGonagall walked away from the group of first years waiting to be sorted, and behind some doors. The second McGonagall was gone over the chattering students; a boy spoke up loud and clear.

"So it's true then! Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," When the boy said this, everyone looked at him. The boy with bleached blonde hair walked in front of as Hermione already knew Harry Potter.

Hermione, as everyone else watched and listen to Draco as he told Harry his name, insulted Ron Weasley, and asked Harry to be friends. Then Professor McGonagall came back to the spot she was at, after Harry declined Draco friend request. McGonagall tapped Draco on the solder; he turned around and went back to his spot by his friends. As McGonagall lead the students to the Great Hall.

To Hermione's 11 year old mind, Draco was cute, set aside the mean way he acts towards people. Once she arrived to the Great Hall, Draco left her mind. The Great Hall was a gigantic room, with four tables for the students and in front a large table for the staff. The ceiling was enchanted, was Hermione announced to a girl next to her. The first years stopped in front of step where further back was the staff table, and a stole with a hat on it.

McGonagall announced to the first years that the when your name has been called you will come up and sit at the stool, where the hat will be placed on your head, and give you your house, which are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

The first couple people got called up and got sorted. It was Hermione turned and she was really scared, but tried to keep strong. The next thing she knew the hat was on her head, and it sorted her into Gryffindor. Hermione made her way over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down. After a few people got sorted, Draco got his named get called. Nearby Hermione heard someone whisper how Draco was the son of a pureblood death eater. Hermione than knew, there was no chance Draco and her will ever get alone. Draco walked up to the stool and sat down. Before the hat could properly touch his head to announced he was placed in Slytherin. To this Hermione first change of not getting along with Draco went up more. In less than an hour, everything that happen ended up being where they were now.

As for Draco when he looked into Hermione's eyes he remembered the first time he saw her. Professor McGonagall led the new first years into the Great Hall to be sorted. Once they stopped at the front of the hall between the four house tables and the staff table. McGonagall explained that each first year will come up, put the hat on their head to be sorted into a house. A few people went up before McGonagall called out Hermione's name. Draco looked up at Hermione walking up to the stool, and having the hat placed on her head. Draco's first thought of Hermione was she was a cute witch, but she was a muggle born so therefore Draco set of him to just hate her forever. Once Hermione was placed in Gryffindor that gave Draco more of a reason to hate her, and that is what he did.

Both felt something when they both looked into each other's eyes. For that they both looked away; Hermione down at the floor again, and Draco to his left, at the wall. The problem they both had they didn't know, is that they secretly liked each other, and that they had to act like they hated each other. Through the years they both grew up more and to each other were cuter. With that problem as well, it was hard for the both to keep up the act. To Hermione there are moments when she was truly sad or mad at him. When Draco calls her mud blood, he is only doing it out of the reason to hate her, not because it is true. Hermione only bunched Draco in the face in their third year; because she was truly mad at him for putting Buckbeak in a death situation, even though she carried Draco broke his arm from the same animal.

In the Great Hall the Weird Sisters ended another one of their songs, and started to play another, much slower. No lyrics were sang, only the band played, tell someone spoke into the microphone, "This one's going out to all the lovers out there, hold each other tight, and keep each other warm."

Once though words were said, Draco looked up at Hermione, who sat on the stairs and cried silently.

"And dance your final dance. This is your final chance. To hold the one you love. You know you've waited long enough," the band leader sang out.

Draco couldn't help but wonder how someone could break Hermione's angle of a heart. Draco couldn't take seeing her gorgeous face unhappy, like it has been all night whenever Draco looked over at her. For that thought he remembered seeing her walk into the Great Hall on Victor Krum's arm, not even five hours ago.

The four champions and there dates made their grand entrance, into the giant room. Some people off to the left of Draco were whispering, in which Draco did not know why. All he wondered where Hermione would be in this Great Hall, or if she even came. If she didn't come, because she didn't have a date, Draco felt terrible. Once the line of champions and there dates got closer to Draco he could see that in front Flure Delacour with her date, and then in back, the second couple in line, Victor Krum and Hermione Granger. Hermione was catching everyone eye in surprise to what she looked like and who she was with. To this got Draco love struck, and mentally paralyzed. Draco's eyes never left her face even through the pack of people around him as she moved across the floor.

What Draco didn't realize was other couples joined in with the champions for the ball dance, the only thing that got him to realize this was Pansy. She grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him out to the dance floor. Draco tried to pay attention to Pansy, but still kept his eye on Hermione, who was in her own little world twirling around in someone else arms that wasn't Draco's.

For the rest of the night Draco watched Hermione smile the night away. When the mot pit of students started to dance to the Weird Sisters rock music Hermione was in the back of the crowd dancing. Pansy, once again dragged Draco to the dance floor, and to his luck right next to Hermione and Victor. While Pansy was dancing her head was in perfect angle so she would think Draco was looking at her, but when he was really looking past Pansy at Hermione, who didn't notice him once.

One the song was done, Victor and Hermione went off, off the dance floor, leaving Draco sad. Hermione than disappeared from Draco's eyes somewhere in the crowd, to leave Draco with Pansy; he therefore thought it would be a good time to get Hermione off his mind and have a fun night.

Now it was near the end of the ball and Draco still hasn't seen Hermione since she disappeared. Pansy decided to bid Draco goodnight, but being really flirty with him. After Pansy got some of her share she left Draco in the Great Hall thinking of Hermione tell he heard someone outside the door nearby in the Entrance Hall. He listens closer and heard it to be Hermione's voice, and then Ron's. When all was silent from Hermione's voice and Ron's Draco emerged.

Once Draco got back to earth from his memory the first thing he saw was still Hermione crying, and the first thing he heard was the Weird Sisters singing, "So believe, that magic works. Don't be afraid, of being hurt. Don't let this magic die. The answer's there. Oh, just look in her eyes."

Hermione than finally looked up at Draco, and asked, "Why are you still here?"

Draco kept silent tell he replied, "I was thinking."

Hermione sniffed a little and whipped her eyes, and asked, "About what? More insults to give me?"

It was silent between them, and the words from the band came in-between them as the tempo got higher, "And make your final move. Don't be scared, she wants you to. Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave. Don't let this moment slip away."

Draco wanted to dance with her badly, to make her happy just once, so he put his hand out towards her and said, "To ask you for the last dance of the night."

Hermione looked at his hand, and up at his eyes, "Why? You hate me," she looked away from him and whipped her eyes once more.

"Just please, it would make me very happy," Draco sat, and he put his other put on the stair step.

"Now believe that magic works. Don't be afraid, afraid of being hurt," The lead singer sang again.

Hermione looked at Draco in the eyes once more, and then at his hand. She then pulled her left hand up, and placed it on top of Draco's. Draco pulled Hermione up to her feet; her heels and the one step up made them level eye to eye. Hermione kept a straight face, but Draco smirked at her.

Then backwards Draco went down the steps pulling Hermione now with both hands, with him.

"No don't let this magic die. The answer's there. Oh, just look in her eyes," that was the only thing they could hear together.

Draco and Hermione then ended up in the Great Hall and the pulled there way to dance floor across the room. They past Neville and Ginny, which they didn't see them, then they past Hagrid and Madame Maxine, also Fred and Angelina Johnson, and ended up in their own big spot to dance in.

Draco slowly put his hands around Hermione's waist, and Hermione put her arms around his neck. They then began to dance slowly.

Both just looked at each other for a long moment in silence, then Hermione spook up, "Why are you dancing with me, you hate me, the mud blood, the Gryffindor."

Draco smirked down at Hermione and then said, "That's because I was living a lie."

Hermione looked deep into Draco's gray eyes for a moment and didn't see them as she usually would, not in that way were she only likes him, and he hates her, but in a way were they both like each other.

Hermione looked down at the floor and put her head on Draco's chest. Draco held her close as they danced around the floor. Everyone around didn't not seem to notice them dancing, because they were all bubbly around each other. Not a care in the world who new entered the dance floor, or that there was a different song.

"And make your final move. Don't be scared, she wants you too. Yeah, it's heard, you must be brave. Don't let this moment slip away." As the music once again got higher, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and stared twirling her around, as she finally started to laugh and smile, "Now, believe that magic works. Don't be afraid, afraid of being hurt. No, don't let this magic die. The answer's there. Oh, just look in her eyes."

Draco then stopped dancing fast with Hermione and stopped her and looked at her in the eyes. Slowly they then pulled closer into each other, and then their lips touched. Both Draco and Hermione felt sparks, and their hearts started to pump really fast.

"And don't believe that magic can die. No, no, no this magic can't die," The singer sang very loudly, and high. The music then became slower and Hermione and Draco pulled away from each other. Once again they stared at each other, but this time shocked. Draco then smirked at Hermione, leading Hermione to smile at him.

"So dance your final dance. 'Cause this is, your final chance," then music then faded away. People around Draco and Hermione started to walk away. Draco and Hermione then pulled away from each other and looked at each other. The whole Great Hall was silence and almost deadly. Draco walked closer to Hermione and grabbed her hand. A few seconds later he led her out of the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall.

Once in the Entrance Hall, Draco stopped Hermione from walking, and looked into her brown eyes.

After a while Hermione spook up, "We need to get back to our houses."

Draco stared at her a little more until he replied, "Yes we do."

Hermione pulled Draco into a huge, than looked into his grey eyes, "This is one of my best nights, that I'll ever have will you," Hermione whispered.

"Me too," Draco told her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione backed away from him, and near the stairs, "Bye," she called out to Draco.

Draco stared at Hermione tell she got all the way up the stairs and out of sight. He turned around to go back to the Slytherin common room. While on the way there, he thought about how this night was the best nights he ever had, but then the only night he would ever have with Hermione.

When Draco got to the common room which was disserted he walked up to his room to go to sleep. He got ready, and into bed; he fell asleep replaying the most, best night ever in his head.

For Hermione she slowly made herself to the Gryffindor common room, and up to her room. At the same paste she got ready and into bed. Her roommates where already fast asleep, and she had nothing do to, but lay there in her bed. Then a thought came to her. She lend over her bed and to her night table. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and began to write a letter. After she was done, she quietly made her way over to one of her roommate's owls. She tied the letter to the owl's leg, and let it go out the window.

The owl flew around the outside of the castle, tell it went inside, and down to a common room; out of the common room and then into a similar room as Hermione's. The owl flew over to Draco's bed, and dropped the letter next to him, on his pillow. When the owl dropped the letter on the pillow, it open up next to a sleeping Draco, and it read:

_Dear Draco, _

_ I know we had the best night ever together, I wish it could last forever, and we could be together more often, but we can't see each other like this ever again. I'm sorry._

_~Hermione_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! :)<strong>


End file.
